


The Last Sunday Dinner

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-...just about everything, Tricky Theological Ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What you call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, week 12: "You’re one insult away from starting a war."

The one good thing Gabriel could say about Sunday dinner with the family: it was never dull. Unless someone let Raphael talk for too long without interruption, but between him and Lucifer? That had only happened once. Gabriel loved his little brother, but Raphael took himself way too seriously and spent too much time with his head in the clouds.

Of course, Raphael explaining the minute differences between the new animals developing on Earth – frogs and toads were this century’s interest – would be preferable to listening to Michael and Lucifer right now. Dad had just unveiled his latest creation, one that he swore was his last. He’d called it Adam. And then he’d gone and created Eve to keep Adam company. And then he’d gone and made a lot more, but Adam and Eve were the two he put in his favorite garden.

Gabriel loved them. All of them. They were amazing, and he could see the potential they would have. Raphael mostly shrugged. Dad says love them? Okay. Michael was already making plans for how to best protect them, working out which garrisons would be stationed on Earth and where, which of his lieutenants would protect the Garden.

And then there was Lucifer.

“They’re apes. They’re fancy apes. Except that apes have hair, and they don’t. They’re hairless apes.” He’d been going on like this since Dad had shown them off. “And they’re flawed! Look at them! Those hairless apes are what all this has been building towards?”

Michael glared. “You’re one insult away from starting a war, Lucifer. They’re flawed, yes. That’s why they need us.”

“Like we don’t have better things to do than keep a bunch of freaks from going astray, making a mess of Dad’s hard work. Just look at them. They’re going to destroy everything Dad worked so hard to build!”

“That’s it.” Michael got to his feet. “You and me, outside, now.”

Gabriel got to his feet too as Lucifer shot up. “Whoa, whoa. Michael. Calm down. Lucifer has a different opinion, there’s no need to go starting a fight!”

“Stay out of this, Gabriel.” Lucifer pulled Gabriel out of the way. “Michael wants to get himself humiliated, I say let him. He’s doing a pretty damn good job of it all on his own, taking up for those… things… but if he wants my help, he can have it.”

“Lucifer.” Dad rarely spoke at dinner, preferring to listen to his oldest sons’ interplay, so all four archangels turned to listen. “Those humans are the ones I did this all for. If they destroy my work, well, that’s their choice to make. I can always fix it. Or make more. You will show them respect. Love them as you love me.”

Lucifer turned and glared. “No, sir.”

All of Heaven rumbled. The other angels stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the gathering of archangels. Now Dad was out of his chair, too. “What did you say, son?”

“I said no. I’m not worshiping, loving, adoring, any of that. Not them. Not humans. Not glorified filth.”

“Then get out. And don’t come back until you’re ready to accept your role in this universe.”

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then Lucifer turned and swept out without a word. As he left, though, he met the eyes of several of the lesser angels, and slowly, he started gathering a following. When the dust settled, Gabriel looked out – about a third of the Host had gone with Lucifer. Michael left, too, calling together his captains. It looked like the war was beginning.


End file.
